


The Report

by Your_local_crackhead



Series: Tinge of Regret [3]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brutal Murder, Crime Scenes, Gen, walnuts to innocent for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_local_crackhead/pseuds/Your_local_crackhead
Summary: Almond get a new report of two cases.
Series: Tinge of Regret [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Report

**Author's Note:**

> aw shit here we go again

Walnut nor Almond had never seen anything like it. 

Even though there were only two cases so far, the reports were simply horrific. 

Case 1: Licorice Cookie  
Age: 23  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Yellow  
Occ: Servant of Darkness  
Cause of Death: Stabbed through the eye, then beaten.  
Time of Death: Aprox. 3:21 a.m  
Relatives: N/A

Case 2: Pawn White Cookie  
Age: 11  
Hair: White  
Eyes: Black  
Occ: N/A  
Cause of death: Blunt force trauma to the head. Face beaten in.   
Time of Death: 12:06 afternoon  
Relatives: Pawn Black Cookie (Sister) Earl Grey (Adoptive Father)

Almond stared at the pictures. In all of his years in his department, he had never seen a scene so horrid. Licorice had an eye missing, they still couldn’t find it. Pawn White’s face.. it was so beaten in, the only way they could recognize her was from her clothes and hair. They both happened on the same day as well, so that excluded the theory that it was the same person. Walnut chirped. “Lemme see the pictures, lemme see!” Almond turned. “I- I’m afraid not. These pictures..” He paused. This file was too much for even him to handle, let alone a child to grasp. “These pictures are really bad. I’ll let you look at the report however.” He handed her a folder. Walnut eagerly whips open the file. “Licorice.. blah blah blah..” She stops abruptly when she gets to number two. “What wrong kiddo?” He looks at her with concern. “I knew Pawn White. She helped me when Rougefort stole that Queen Gem..” Walnut closed the case file. “Well? Let’s go to the scene, I’m sure there’s something there.”


End file.
